1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stator arrangement of a vehicle AC generator that is driven by a vehicle engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
WO92/06527 discloses a stator winding formed of a plurality of conductor segments that are inserted into respective slots of a stator core and welded together at an end of the stator core. JP-A-11-341730 discloses a plurality of conductor segments welded by a TIG (tungsten inert gas) welder or the like. In such a case, a ball-like projection is formed at connection-ends of the conductor segments, as shown in FIG. 8, because of the surface tension of the welded portions. Such a ball-like projection shortens the distance between adjacent connection-ends. Although the conductor segments are usually coated with insulation film, it is removed from the connection-ends in order to ensure sufficient electrical and mechanical connection. Therefore, it is necessary to provide a sufficient insulation space between the adjacent connection-ends to prevent the connection-ends from short-circuiting.